The Dragonborn’s Plan
by MrSmutz787
Summary: The Dragonborn enacts his plan to fulfill the work of his family, becoming Emperor of Tamriel
1. Chapter 1

Ysmir groaned as the Dwemer mechanism on his bedside table began to whir and clink. 'Ugh,' he thought, 'why did I salvage that infernal contraption?' He slammed his hand on the mechanism as he got up, but it continued to whir and clink. He groaned, a frown on his face and silently mouthed "Yol" at the mechanism. It started whirring louder and burst into flames, sending shards of bronze like metal all over the room. He opened the door of his room and checked to see if his housecarl, Lydia, was in her room. He found her room empty, save for a note on her bed explaining where she was. He put the letter down and returned to his room, his feet seemingly gliding on the smooth wooden floor of his home. He opened a small box on his bedside table and took out its content, his most prized possession, an Amulet of Talos given to him by his mother the night he was told of his heritage. He slipped the amulet around his neck and made his way to the armory on the first floor. He looked at his different armors and decided on his normal choice, his dragonbone armor. He methodically fastened the straps, knowing how tightly to tighten each strap. He looked over his two normal helmet choices, his dragonbone helmet and the dragon priest mask Konahrik. He pondered for a few minutes and decided on his dragonbone helmet. He went over to an alcove on the wall and unlocked the chest within it. He looked down into the seemingly empty chest and tapped on its side nine times, the bottom fell away, revealing a large put full of weapons and armor. This was his chest of Daedric artifacts, enchanted by the wizard Farengar Secret-Fire and filled with ever artifact he could find in Skyrim. He reached inside an took out the one-handed sword Dawnbreaker, artifact of the Daedric prince Meridia and the dagger Mehrunes Razor, Daedric artifact of Mehrunes Dagon. He tied them both to his belt and prepared to set off. He walked out of his home onto the bustling streets of Whiterun, people walking past. Three children ran past him, one of them stopped and walked towards him, his adopted daughter Lucia. "Where are you going Papa," the young Imperial girl asked, her hands behind her back, a pleading look dancing on her face. Ysmir smiled, knelt down in front of his daughter, and said "Lucia, you can't come with me today, I'm not just going to Rorikstead or Riverwood." Lucia frowned and said "Ok, fine! Be careful Papa." Ysmir kissed his daughter's forehead and said "I will Mal Gein." "Lucia lets go," Lucia's friend Lars shouted. Lucia smiled one last time at her father and ran to her friend. Ysmir stood back up and thought of how to get to his destination. After a minute of pondering, his face lit up with a smile. He reflected on himself and thought of the Shout he wished to use. Once he was focused on the Shout, the Dragonborn took in a deep breath and Shouted at the sky, "Od Ah Viing!" He felt a prickling acknowledgment as a roar sounded from the southeast. A nearby guard drew his sword and yelled "Dragon!" "Weapon away soldier," Ysmir said to him. A slim shaped soon flew over the city, landing on Breezehome. "Hello Odahviing," Ysmir said to the dragon. "Greetings Dovahsebrom Thuri. Where are we flying today," the dragon replied. "Sky Haven Temple," Ysmir replied, climbing up his home and onto the dragon's back. Ohdaviing nodded and flapped his powerful wings, sending them into the air. "Why do we go to Sky Haven Temple Dovahsebrom," the dragon asked as they flew towards the Blades' stronghold. Ysmir looked forward and and said "The plan I told you about is in its final stages, and I am ready to enact one of the final parts." "A long thought plan is a good thing," the dragon replied. Ysmir looked around the land at the patrols of guards. They passed into the Reach and Ohdaviing said "We are approaching Sky Haven Temple." Ysmir nodded and soon, Ohdaviing landed on the great terrace of Sky Haven Temple. Ysmir dismounted the dragon and walked into the temple. He walked down the great stairs of the temple and looked over the people within the building. Delphine, the current Grandmaster of the Blades walked up to him and said "Dragonborn, good to see you again." "And you Delphine," he replied, "I would appreciate if you called Esbern and both of you went to your quarters." Delphine nodded in confusion and went to get the Archivist. Ysmir walked to Delphine's quarters and sat in a chair in front of her desk. Soon, Delphine, followed by Esbern walked into the room. "Close the door please," Ysmir said, waving his hand. Esbern closed the door and said "Why have you called us here Ysmir?" Ysmir drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair and said "I have decided to tell you who I am, where I come from, and my plans for the future." Delphine nodded and Esbern said "We are listening Ysmir." Ysmir nodded and began to speak, "First we will begin with a story. During the end of the Second Era, Tiber Septim fought in and conquered High Rock for the third empire. When in High Rock, Tiber met a young noblewoman and the two spent a night together. Before he returned to Cyrodiil he covered up his affair with the noblewoman and left to rule his empire. That noblewoman bore a child and they grew, got married and had children. This cycle continued for many years, past the end of the Septim Dynasty and into the Fourth Era until my mother, she met a Breton nobleman and married him, producing me. I was born Hjalti Sepim, the name my family took for themselves to mock the family that covered up their lineage. One night, my mother took me outside to look at the stars. After a while of watching the sky my mother turned to me and told me the tale I just told you. I am the true heir of the Septim Dynasty, and I have been planning my ascension to my rightful place as Emperor of Tamriel." Delphine and Esbern looked at him, dumbfounded. "How are we supposed to to trust your word," Esbern asked. Ysmir nodded and said "It's simple, right now, you can't, but if you follow me and serve me, the Dragonfires will prove that I am not lying." Delphine tapped her finger on her desk and said "I don't know about Esbern, but I believe you Dragonborn and am prepared to pledge my loyalty to you and your cause." "Thank you Delphine, do you both want to know my plans," Ysmir replied to the Breton warrior. They nodded and Ysmir began again, "I have been planning my ascension for years and my plan is the reason I returned to Skyrim, my ancestor's homeland. My plan was to gain the trust of the Stormcloaks, but after I learned what I had always suspected, my Dragonborn heritage I had to deal with Alduin first. So I would win the trust of Ulfric and reveal to him my heritage, and hopefully after that, because of his proud belief in Talos, he would declare loyalty and back me as candidate for High King of Skyrim. In my original plan, sometime after this, my cousin Amaund Motierre would contact the Dark Brotherhood and put a contract on Titus Mede II's head. That has already happened, that is why Mede is dead. After either forcing the Imperial presence in Skyrim to leave or swear fealty, I would march through the Nibenay with the forces of Skyrim and those provinces that would support me, and declare who I am and take my place as Emperor after immobilizing the Imperial Legion, through either loyalty to the Septim name, or by destroying them." Esbern nodded and said "While I don't entirely believe your story of being the secret how to the Septim Dynasty, I will support you because of how intricate your plan is, besides the Empire could use a change in leadership." Ysmir smiled wide and said "Well then, gather the Blades and prepare for a march to Windhelm." "I know Ulfric is extremely loyal to Talos but," Delphine began, "what happens if Ulfric refuses, he is a stubborn Nord." Ysmir stood up and said "Then I will shout Ulfric into Sovengarde and we will destroy any Stormcloak resistance in the city." Delphine nodded gravely and Esbern said "Who is already supporting you?" Ysmir looked at Mehrunes Razor on his belt and said "I have the support of the Companions, the Dawnguard, the College of Winterhold through my friendship with its Archmage, the Thieves Guild through an alliance with its Guild Master, the Blades now, and I'm meeting with the Listener after we resolve the Ulfric situation." Delphine nodded and said "Let's get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Ysmir looked out over the Blades scrambling to prepare themselves to march towards Windhelm. 'The Blades have grown greatly since I instituted the proper changes,' he thought, running his hand through his beard. He reached into a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a small, smooth stone. He turned it in his hands until the carved rune on its surface was revealed. The symbol carved into the stone was a rune of Dovahzul, language of the dragons, which was the rune for Dovahkiin. He pressed his thumb into the symbol, which began to glow. Suddenly a spark came out from beneath his hand and formed into the shape of a circle within a diamond, symbol of the Thieves Guild. 'What is going on Nightingale,' Ysmir thought. The Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, member of the Nightingales, replied 'The Stormcloaks have found and raided one of the Guild's storerooms in Windhelm, what do I tell the commander to do?' Ysmir thought carefully and came to a conclusion.

Ulfric paced in front of his throne, thinking of the current stalemate with the Imperial Legion. Then the doors of the Palace of Kings swung open, and Galmar Stone-fist, his housecarl and friend, followed by a few Stormcloak guards walked in. "What is going on Galmar," Ulfric asked as he stopped pacing and sat on his throne. Galmar motioned to a few of the guards, who threw a man clad in brown armor onto the ground. Galmar nodded to the guards, put the blade of his battleaxe near to the man's neck, and said "In an ordinary sweep of a few buildings of the Grey Quarter, we found this man and his compatriots." "That doesn't really answer my question Galmar," the Jarl replied to the warrior. "This man," Galmar said, poking him in the back, "Is a member of the Thieves Guild, who have infiltrated our great city." Ulfric nodded and spoke to the man, "Thief, why did you allow yourself to be captured?" The thief didn't reply for a moment, but a low hum from a pouch on his chest caused him to speak. "Because, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm," the man began, "I wish to tell you of an organization." Interested Ulfric waved his hand and said "Proceed." The thief nodded and said "Recently, the Thieves Guild has entered into a alliance with some of the other guilds in Skyrim, forming the Stormcrown Alliance." Ulfric's eyes briefly lit up with anger, and in a louder tone said "What is this 'Stormcrown Alliance's' goals and why did they dare to take the holy name of Talos for their own goals?" The thief chuckled and said "The goal of the Stormcrown Alliance is to dismantle the current empire and reinstate the Septim Dynasty as rulers of Tamriel." Ulfric calmed slightly and replied "A noble goal, which I agree with, but there are no living heirs to the Septim Dynasty, the last became one with Akatosh during the Oblivion Crisis." "That is where you are wrong Jarl Ulfric, our leader….," the thief began to say, but was interrupted when the door opened once more. "Jarl Ulfric, Jarl Ulfric," the guard who was running in called, "a force of armed warriors have been spotted moving through the Frostwater Tundra towards Windhelm!" Ulfric stood up and said "Galmar prepare the guards for a siege!" "Jarl Ulfric, the Alliance means you no harm," the thief yelled. Ulfric looked at the thief and said "Throw him in the dungeon!"

Ysmir marches through the tundra of Eastmarch,alongside the warriors of the Blades. Suddenly he felt a prickling sensation in his mind, as if something or someone was calling him somewhere. Ysmir looked towards a cave, held up his hand and Esbern, who was riding a horse beside him, said "What's wrong Ysmir?" "Nothing," the Dragonborn lied, "I can hear the chanting of a Word Wall, it's coming from that cave." Ysmir broke off from them and walked towards the cave. As he walked inside the cave, he removed the Razor from its sheath and prepared to Shout. As he got further into the cave, the distant sound of a Shout could be heard, each Shout driving him deeper into the cave. As he entered the final chamber of the cave, the Shout could clearly be heard. "Dov Ah Se Brom," the voice shouted, driving Ysmir ever closer. The being Shouting, who was tall and of a broad build Shouted to a hole in the ceiling of the cave, that lead to the surface. "Who are you," Ysmir asked pointing Mehrunes Razor at the man, "and how are you using a four-word Shout so easily?" "Ah Dovahkiin," the man said, "I knew my Shouting would bring you here." "That doesn't answer my question," Ysmir yelled, fear in his voice. The man chuckled and said "Look upon me noble Dragonborn, and you shall know who I am." Ysmir looked at the man. He had ice blue eyes, brown hair neatly arranged on his head, and a long beard, combed and decorated with beads. He wore armor covered in images of a fox and at his back, had what looked like a newly crafted Ancient Nord Battle-Axe, with a small molded fox head as its pommel. By combination of the man's brown hair and fox decorations, Ysmir realized who the man was. Ysmir quickly fell to his knees, his head bowed in reverence towards him, and said "Oh most gracious Shor, my lord, forgive me for not recognizing your godly visage, I am honored at your presence." The man chuckled and said "Hjalti Sepim, honored Dragonborn, do not bow to me, for I am not our lord Shor." "Then who are you," Ysmir asked quickly rising to his feet. The man smiled at the Dragonborn and said "I am known by many names, the most prevalent being, Ysmir Wulfharth, the Ashking." Ysmir bowed his head at the former High King and said "Great Ashking, why do you appear before me." The Ashking ran his hand through his beard and said "Ysmir Dovahsebrom, why did you think me to be our Lord, Shor when I appeared before you?" "I truly do not know, mighty Ashking," the Dragonborn began, "you look the same as the classical depictions of Shor in literature." "Ah a good answer Dragonborn, but not truly correct," the Ashking replied, "throughout history, men have been born with great power, mortal incarnations of our lord Shor, these men include Pelinal Whitesdrake, myself, and Talos." "Shezarrines," Ysmir said quickly. The Ashking nodded and said "Very good, very good, that is partly the reason. The other part is because you saw yourself within me, Ysmir." "What do you mean," Ysmir asked, "how did I recognize myself…..?" Wulfharth chuckled and said "You begin to realize Dragonborn, you like me, are Shezarrine." Ysmir looked down at his feet, astounded at what the former High King has told him. "I tell you this because Akatosh feels that the current dynasty ruling is an affront to previous dynasties, as no Mede has ever had the Dragonblood, and if your claim as descendant of Talos doesn't, as a stoic Nord, Ulfric will bow to you, as you are his rightful lord, Shor," the Ashking said. With renewed vigor Ysmir thanked the Ashking and left the cave. "Did you find what you were looking for Dragonborn," Delphine asked as he rejoined them. Ysmir smiled wide and said "I did." Ysmir summoned Arvak, his faithful steed, and pulled himself onto the horse. He raised Dawnbreaker and yelled "Stormcrown Alliance! March!" With that, the force began the final leg of their march to Windhelm.

Ulfric paced around the market, waiting for his soldiers to report. Galmar ran up to him and said "Ulfric, the Stormcrown Alliance has been spotted, they are close to the bridge." "Can you see who's leading them," Ulfric asked his housecarl. Galmar looked at his feet and said "Ulfric I regret to inform you that the man at their head is the Dragonborn, I fear we're doomed." Ulfric pondered as to why the Dragonborn would side with the Stormcrown Alliance and said "Well, if the Dragonborn wishes to take Windhelm for whatever master he serves, he will never break through the gate. Prepare for siege!" Ulfric looked over the scrambling citizens and guards, and silently said a prayer to Talos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ysmir looked at the walls of Windhelm loomed overhead, looking as if they were directly carved from the steep walls of the mountains around it. A scout ran up to him and said "The Stormcloaks Are mustered inside the city, in front of the main gate." Ysmir nodded and yelled "Are you in there Ulfric." As his voice echoed off the walls, Ulfric yelled back, "I am Dragonborn, and don't think that because of your saving us all, I'll freely give up my city. Leave my city and tell your masters to leave Windhelm alone!" Ysmir frowned and said "Well then Ulfric, we're going to have to do this this the hard way!" Ysmir walked over to a large rock and thought of a Shout. "Dur Neh Viir!" A portal opened on the rock and when it disappeared, a decomposing, zombie dragon sat in its place. "Ah, Qahnaarin, it has been long since you last summoned me from the Soul Cairn," Durnehviir, said, his jaw moving awkwardly, more so than normal dragons because of his decomposing skin. "I will tell you our purpose, as soon as I do something else," Ysmir replied. Ysmir felt less drained and switched the Shout he focused on. "Od Ah Viing," Ysmir Shouted and within moments Odahviing landed on the rock next to Durnehviir. "Greetings Dovahsebrom," Odahviing said to the Dragonborn. Ysmir held up his hand and faced the Blades. "Men, Mer, Beastfolk, and Dragons," Ysmir began, "I've gathered you here today to conquer Windhelm, as Ulfric has refused my requests for a peaceful solution, so we must conquer the city by force. My one rule is, try your best to not kill any of the Stormcloaks, because we will need them, Durnehviir, Odahviing only use the first stages of your weakest Shouts, Unrelenting Force is preferable. Do you all understand?" Followed by the soldiers thrusting their weapons into the sky and the dragons Shouting, Ysmir yelled "Stormcrown Alliance! Battle positions!" As the warriors got into position, Ysmir summoned Arvak and mounted the horse. Ysmir focused on Unrenlenting Force and with a booming "FUS RO DA!" Shouted down the gate of Windhelm. Ysmir and his soldiers charged into the city, Odahviing and Durnehviir flew over the walls. The soldiers clashed with the Stormcloaks, sound of clashing steel ringing throughout the ancient city. Ysmir charged through the city, Arvak taking the hits of the Stormcloak soldiers. As soundwaves of Durnehviir and Odahviing's Shout's passed over him, he entered the pass way into the Palace of Kings. He jumped off Arvak, disarmed and knocked out a Stormcloak charging him. He reached the doors of the Palace of Kings, but found them locked. "Damn," Ysmir said, his skill in lock picking wasn't good enough to unlock it. "I have it Dragonborn," a voice said from nowhere. The shadows next to the door formed into the form a of a humanoid. "Karias, I wasn't expecting you," Ysmir said to the dark elf. Karias, who was the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild and member of the Nightingales, was a Dunmer hermaphrodite and master thief. "What.. um…gender are you identifying as," Ysmir asked slowly, not wishing to offend the Dunmer. "Female," Karias said as she bent down and began to pick the lock. The lock clicked and Ysmir opened the door, Karias stood next to the door. Ysmir walked towards the throne, where Ulfric sat on his throne, clad in a full suit of Nordic Carved Armor. "Greetings Dragonborn," Ulfric said, his voice low. Ysmir slowly unsheathed his weapons, threw them on the ground, and said "Before you order your hidden bodyguards, allow me to say what I have to say." Ulfric repeated the gesture and said "Proceed Dragonborn." Ysmir cleared his throat and said "You believe me to be a servant of the masters of the Stormcrown Alliance, but you're wrong. I am the sole master of the Stormcrown Alliance, and the reason for its existence. I am the man my Alliance wishes to install as Emperor of Tamriel, as I am the sole heir of Tiber Septim. My ancestor was a woman Tiber Septim had relations with, which he covered up when his ascension as Emperor was complete. That is why Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, you should swear fealty to me, and cede your claim as High King to me." Ulfric laughed deeply and while still laughing said "That is a funny joke Ysmir. No I will not, I will never swear fealty to you, even if you were the bastard of Ysmir Wulfharth." Ysmir gritted his teeth and said "Then I must prove my claims are even more legitimate." Ysmir dug deep within himself and focused as strongly on a single Shout. "HUN KAAL ZOOR," he Shouted, shaking Tamriel itself with the power of his Voice. Suddenly bright portals opened all around the room, and spectral figures walked out of them, the spirits of Sovngarde. Then, Ysmir began to glow brightly, the spirits of Sovngarde bowed to him, and spectral armor bearing the visage of a fox appeared over his own. He held up his arm and a spectral hawk landed on his arm, cooing lightly and he spoke, the voices of Tiber Septim, Ysmir Wulfharth, and Pelinal Whitestrake speaking with him, "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm most ancient, We are Ysmir Stormcrown, Tiber Septim, Ysmir Wulfharth, And Pelinal Whitestrake in one man, We are Shezarrine, swear fealty to us, or be decimated!" Ulfric fell to the ground, bowing before Ysmir's feet, kissing the ground. "Oh great Shezarrine," he cried, "my most Noble Lord Shor incarnate, forgive me my transgressions, I freely swear fealty to you and relinquish my claim as High King of Skyrim to you." Ysmir nodded, stopped glowing, and returned the spirits of Sovngarde to their rightful place. "Let us end the conflict outside," Ysmir said to him. Karias nodded at Ysmir as he and Ulfric left the Palace of Kings. Ulfric, when they reached the main part of Windhelm, yelled "Stormcloaks, lay down your weapons, we are now a member of the Stormcrown Alliance, dedication to putting the Dragonborn into his rightful places of High King and Emperor of Tamriel." The Stormcloaks stopped and the Blades put their weapons into the air, cheering. Ulfric walked in front of Ysmir, kneeled, and said "Ysmir Stormcrown, rightful Emperor, I Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloaks, rightful holder of the title of High King of Skyrim, swear fealty to you and relinquish my claim on the throne to you." All beings there bowed to Ysmir. "Rise," Ysmir said, a smile on his bearded face, "tomorrow, as night falls, we march towards Whiterun." Ulfric turned back towards the Palace of Kings and said "My lord, we must ready you so you are ready to meet with my allies and we can tell them the news." Ysmir nodded and followed Ulfric.


	4. Chapter 4

Ysmir groaned as the weight of his armor was lifted, an attendant in the Palace of Kings removing it. He looked out the window at Odahviing, who flew beside it. "So, Odahviing," Ysmir said, "I need you to fly to Whiterun, find Lucia, tell her to go into the house and not leave." "Of course Dovahsebrom," the dragon replied, flying away from the palace. Someone knocked on the door and Ysmir waved at his attendant to open the door. The attendant opened the door, and Ulfric, out of his Nordic Carved Armor and his normal clothing, walked in. He set a small trunk on the desk in Ysmir's room. "What's this," Ysmir asked as Ulfric unlocked it. Ulfric swung open the trunk, revealing the Jagged Crown. "Ah," Ysmir said as he walked over to it, "the great crown of Skyrim." Ulfric nodded and said "Try it on, my king." Ysmir laughed and said "Ulfric I am no-ones king right now, I am simply a General with a claim on the throne. Besides, the Crown is reserved for the High King, and as I said I am not High King yet. I will not wear it now." Ulfric nodded and relocked the trunk. "My allies are arriving, get ready Ysmir," Ulfric said. Ysmir nodded, gave Ulfric a runestone, like the one he carried, but emblazoned with the symbol of Windhelm, and took out his regal noble's clothes, given to him by a Breton nobleman he once saved. As Ulfric left, Ysmir changed into the clothing.

*

Ulfric looked out at his allies, the Jarls of Dawnstar, Markarth, and Winterhold who chatted idly. Then, the stone Ysmir gave him began to buzz, and Ulfric cleared his throat. "My trusted friends and allies," he began, "I have called you hear today to tell something. I have given up my claim to the throne of Skyrim and I have sworn fealty to them." The Jarls erupted in angry conversation. "Why in Oblivion would you do that," Korir of Winterhold cried. "Here, here," Skald of Dawnstar yelled. "FUS," Ulfric Shouted, quieting them, "you will sit quietly and you will listen!" Then, the doors to the rest of the palace opened, guards walking out of the door in tight formation. As they took up positions around the room, four Blades agents, including Delphine and Esbern, walked out and stood in front of the throne. Esbern cleared his throat and said "Most honored jarls of the Stormcloaks, May I to present to you, Ysmir Stormcrown, rightful Emperor of Tamriel, General of the Stormcrown Alliance, and claimant to the throne of Skyrim." As Esbern finished, Ysmir walked out of the door, clad in his resplendent clothing, a golden crown, and a long cape trailing behind him. The Jarls whispered amongst themselves as Ysmir stood in front of the throne. Ysmir raised his hand, silencing the Jarls. He cleared his throat and said "Thongvor Silver-Blood Of Markarth, Skald the Elder of Dawnstar, and Korir of Winterhold, you all know who I am, but there are things you do not know about me. I was born Hjalti Sepim, I am truly the last of the Septim dynasty, I am the leader of the Stormcrown Alliance, and most importantly, I am Shezarrine." The jarls looked up him, a mixture of astonishment, fear, and disbelief in their eyes. Suddenly Skald the Elder walked up to Ysmir and fell to his knees. "Great Shezarrine, mortal incarnation of my lord Shor," he said "I pledge my fealty to you and fully give the support of the Pale and it's resources to the Stormcrown Alliance." Ysmir nodded at the old man, who walked back to his seat. Korir stood up, walked over to him, got on his knees, and said "I, Jarl Korir of Winterhold, pledge myself to you, and give you the support of Winterhold and the little resources it has." "Thank you Korir, I will make sure you're rewarded appropriately." Thongvar looked up at them with disgust, stood up, and said "Do you honestly think I would believe these lies?! I will never support you!" Ysmir frowned, and with a light growl on his voice, said "Then, Thongvar Silver-Blood, I will respect your choice, but you must return to your city and prepare to feel the unending might of the Stormcrown Alliance." Thongvar grunted angrily and stormed out of the palace. "Now, we only have three cities in this Alliance," Skald said. Ysmir smiled and said "Ah, but that's not true Skald, we have the support of the Thieves Guild, through an alliance with their guild master, with them Maven Black-Briar and Riften, she is currently expelling the Empire, the Companions, as I am their Harbinger, the college of Winterhold through my friendship through their Arch-Mage, the Dawnguard, and hopefully the Dark Brotherhood, I meet with the Listener today." Korir nodded and said "There are some groups within the Alliance I would normally eradicate on sight, but to have the Septim Empire re-established is a greater goal." Suddenly, Ysmir's stone began to buzz. He took it out and saw a hand hovering above it and glowing. He pressed his thumb to the Dovahzul rune and the voice of the Listener rang out in his head. "I am at the statue of Talos overlooking Windhelm, meet me there." "The Listener is here, I'm going to meet with her now," Ysmir said. The jarls nodded and he left the Palace of Kings.

•••

Ysmir spurred Arvak on as he climbed the hill, bringing the statue of Talos and the Listener into view. The Listener sat astride a black horse with bright red eyes, her hood up. "Listener," Ysmir said as Arvak stopped next to the shadow horse. "Stop talking," the Listener said, her voice wavering with an emotion he couldn't identify. Ysmir, slightly, angry at her ordering him around, was very superised as she reached out her hand, running it through his hair until she reached a green bead braided into his hair. Ysmir looked at her, seeing tears in her eyes. "It's really you," she said, her voice wavering. She reached up and took off her hood, revealing a face Ysmir never thought he would see again, Morgana, the woman he once loved. "Hjalti," she said weakly, tears streaming from her eyes, embraced him, pulling herself onto Arvak. "Morgana, my love," Ysmir said, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. Suddenly Arvak disappeared returning to Oblivion. As they fell to the ground, they laughed hard. Ysmir wiped a tear from her eye and said "My love, I thought you were dead, how are you here." Morgana hugged him tightly and said "That doesn't matter, at least we are together." They hugged each other tightly until a Stormcloak soldier walked up to them, surprised by the sight. "Uh, Dragonborn, the jarls need you," the soldier said. Ysmir quickly stood up, embarrassed. He looked around and saw Morgana's horse was gone. "I will be there soon," he said, then turning to Morgana, "where is your horse Morgana." Morgana looked around, realizing her horse was gone -and whispered, "Shadowmere." Suddenly the horse stepped out of the shadows. Morgana mounted her horse and said "Well Hjalti, the Dark Brotherhood is behind you." As Shadowmere began to trot away, Ysmir grabbed Morgana's hand and said "My love, stay with me, please." Morgana smiled and nodded at him, dismounting Shadowmere as he summoned Arvak. He offered her his hand to help her mount the horse, but she swatted his hand and jumped on top of the horse. Ysmir pulled himself onto Arvak, Morgana sitting in front of him. Ysmir spurred Arvak and they went back to Windhelm. As Arvak ran towards Windhelm, Morgana leaned back against Ysmir, the scent of her short red hair filling his nose. As they arrived at the Palace of Kings, Ulfric meet them outside. "The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, I presume," Ulfric said as Ysmir helped her off Arvak before the horse disappeared. Ysmir nodded as they walked into the palace.

•••

After a while of debating with the jarls, the meeting ended and, with Morgana in tow, Ysmir went back to his room.


	5. Chapter5

Hi all! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I haven't been in the mood to write it, but here's a new chapter, enjoy!

———————————————

Ysmir groaned as moonlight streamed through his window, straight into his eyes. He looked down at Morgana, who was sleeping peacefully, her head on his bare chest. He quietly and carefully got out of bed, pulled on a tunic, and walked over to his desk.

He unlocked and opened the trunk the Jagged Crown sat in, staring at it. Morgana groaned and began to sit up, awoken by the sudden absence of Ysmir's body heat. "Is something wrong," she asked, pulling more of the blanket to herself. "No," Ysmir said, closing the trunk, "I am simply worried about my daughter, Lucia, who lives in Whiterun."

"Daughter," Morgana questioned, a tinge of jealousy on her voice. Ysmir chuckled and said "Don't worry, I adopted her, I haven't had a long-lasting relationship since we were together." "Oh ok," she said, her slight frown turning to a smile, "I can't wait to meet her." Ysmir smiled at her and said "It is late, and we must rise early tomorrow, we must rest." Morgana smiled, a wicked look in her eyes as he returned to bed. She got up and sat on top of him. "Ah I suppose you want to do something else," he said. She nodded, a wide smile on her face.

•••

Ysmir was awoken by Morgana screaming. He shot up, Mehrunes Razor in hand, to reveal Karias standing by the door. Morgana hyperventilated, pulling up the blanket to cover herself. "Karias, what are you doing here," Ysmir said, putting Mehrunes Razor back onto the bedside table. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I have a gift to congratulate you," the Dunmer said as she put a bundle of cloth on the desk, "and Ysmir, you don't have any clothes on."

Ysmir flushed bright red and he put on some clothes. Once properly dressed and calming Morgana down, he walked over to the desk. Ysmir undid the cloth, revealing a Stalhrim sword and dagger. "These are specially made weapons, crafted, honed, and enchanted by a strong mage to be some of the most powerful weapons on Tamriel," Karias said. Ysmir picked up the sword and swung it lightly, it was perfectly weighted. He did the same with the dagger and said "Thank you Karias." "It's no problem Ysmir, it is a good thank you for saving my life," she replied. Ysmir nodded, and Karias disappeared from the room.

As soon as the Dunmer was gone, Morgana burst out laughing. "Why do you laugh," Ysmir asked her. "Because," she said laughing, "that Dunmer appeared in our room, and you got up to fight, but you were naked!" Ysmir chuckled as she held her head in her hands, laughing hard. He threw her clothes at her and said "We need to go, get dressed." Ysmir turned not to face her as she put on her clothes. "Really Hjalti," she said, "it's not as if you haven't seen me naked." Ysmir laughed and said "It's still courteous." "I'm done," Morgana said a few minutes later. Ysmir nodded at her and together, they left their room.

•••

Ysmir groaned, it was a cold day, and his armor wasn't the best at stopping cold. Suddenly he heard a voice say "Heavy Armor isn't the best to stave off the cold, friend." Ysmir smiled as he recognized the deep, gruff voice, then he saw a group of mages walk towards him, led by Ahgrol Ig-almoul, the strangely Orcish Archmage of the College of Winterhold and one of his most trusted friends. "I know that Ahgrol you tusked fiend," Ysmir said happily, putting his hand on the Orc's armored shoulder. Ahgrol, despite being a mage, wore sturdy Elven armor. "Very funny Hjalti, but look," he said, opening his mouth to reveal filed down tusks, "my tusks began to grow wildly because I hadn't tended to them properly."

Morgana walked up to them and said "Greetings Ahgrol." Ahgrol jumped as she spoke, hugged her, and said "Morgana, I thought you died." "Well I survived," Morgana said brightly. Ahgrol smiled and said "Hjalti, I see only the Blades and the Stormcloaks, where are the Dawnguard?" "Ah," Ysmir replied, "they are helping Maven Black-Briar and the Thieves Guild dispel the Imperials from Riften." Ahgrol nodded and said "Alright then, onto Whiterun." Ysmir nodded and motioned for them to continue marching towards the city.


End file.
